generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabbi Montgomery
Gabbi Montgomery is currently a senior at Port Charles High School. Since her mother is a lesbian, Gabbi learned at an early age, love is love, no matter race, nationality, religion or gender. Gabbi started the series when she was a freshman and was seen to be boy crazy, she and her sister even fought over Spencer Cassadine when Miranda said she was thinking about asking him out. Gabbi is shown to be intelligent and a go-getter and can be very caring and compassionate girl. she loves her family and will fight and defend, escpecially when someone makes a homophobic remark. Gabi loves hanging out with friends and a lot like a lot of people her age, she has no idea where she is headed in life, whether its pyschology or political science. Gabbi loves who she is and does her best not to let mean girl Meghan Spencer get to her. Gabbi is the daughter of Bianca Montgomery, sister of Miranda Montgomery, niece of Kendall Hart, cousin of Ian Slater, Spike Lavery, and Yasmin Castillo, and granddaughter of Erica Kane. she is currently dating Aiden Cassadine and is portrayed by Demi Lovato Early Life Gabrielle Amelia Montgomery is the daughter of Bianca Montgomery and Reese Williams via artificial insemination (with Bianca's brother-in-law Zach Slater as the biological father) but is raised by Bianca and Reese. She was born on October 21, with the help of her father, Zach. She was born seven weeks early. She is the second daughter of Bianca Montgomery, the second granddaughter of Erica Kane She lived with her father and mothers during the first couple months of her life while her aunt was in her coma. When Kendall woke up, Kendall ordered both Reese and Bianca, along with her nieces out of her house, because of her being hurt that both Zach and Bianca lied to her about the baby being Zach's. Her mothers were married in February. Her mother (Bianca) returned to Paris to figure out if she wanted to try again with her (Reese). Bianca took both girls with her. Bianca and the girls are scheduled to return in the winter of 2010. After Bianca returned to Pine Valley to search for her missing mother in July, she decided to bring the whole family back. In The Series Season 1 Gabbi makes her first appearance in 1.01 Pilot, Gabbi gets out of the car with friend Lucy Hubbard who she carpooled with, the two say thank you to Lucy's dad Jesse and head into the school and get their schedules, and talk about how excited for their first year of high school. The pair get their schedules and get to class and are seen in class with other freshman, Christian Zacchara, Trinity Corinthos, Anna Drake, Taylor Lovett, Malaya Bhandari, Aiden Cassadine, Meghan Spencer, Ali Morgan and Kenzie Ford. in 1.03 On The Line, Gabbi sees Spencer Cassadine in the hallway and notices how good looking he is, Lucy tells her to stop dreaming, he is a senior and wont look at her twice and Gabbi says that she is going to change that and Lucy just laughs telling her to dream on. That night, at home Gabbi tells Miranda about Spencer and Miranda tells her not a chance, she likes Spencer. The two then argue about it and Bianca comes in to find them argueing over this and tell them to knock it off and they are sisters and shouldn't be fighting over a boy. the next day at school, both Miranda and Gabbi dress in a sort of provocative way to get Spencer Cassadine's attention who notices and smiles at both of them. Gabbi later tries talking to Spencer but he tells her he can't talk now and goes off with Madi, Spike and Ian to band rehearsal. Gabbi later tries to talk to him but Spencer tells her he isn't interested. Gabbi later goes home and Miranda tells her Spencer told her the same thing and the two make up. in 1.06 The Party Scene, Gabbi is seen sneaking into the party with Lucy Hubbard in 1.07 Courage, Meghan Spencer makes a homophobic remark and Gabbi tell s her to shut up and that she shouldn't be making ignorant comments like that and when Meghan asks why she cares so much, Gabbi replies saying her mom is a lesbian and if Meghan wants to keep her face intact, she will shut up. The next day at school, FAG is written on Gabbi's locker and Meghan walks by and smirks at her. Lucy tells Gabbi to let it go, some people are just ignorant and stupid, Gabbi follows Lucy's advice and gets it cleaned off her locker but later at lunch Meghan throws her food at Gabbi and calls her lesbo, Gabbi then retaliates by jumping at Meghan and the two get into a fight only to get in trouble and brought to the principals office where their moms are called in, Bianca is furious that someone would be so cruel and to tease her daughter because of her mothers sexuality and Siobhan is very disapointed in Meghan. the two are given two weeks detention for the fight and Meghan another week for destruction of school property. in 1.08 Someone Who Cares, Lucy confides in Gabbi that after looking through baby pictures she realizes that she looks nothing like her parents and fears she may be adopted, Gabbi is there for her as she looks for answers, including lookng through files in her house that are in a locked cabinet. in 1.11 Miranda confides in Gabbi that AJ wants to be more then friends and that she doesn't. in 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Gabbi is seen at the dance with Lucy and having a good time in 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Gabbi is at school at her locker when Ryder Ford comes up and starts talking to her, before they can get in a real conversation, a gunshot goes off and Gabbi looks down at her stomach, only to see a blood stain forming, Gabbi then falls to her knees and to the ground and as Ryder flees he gets shot in the back. not too long, Lucy comes over to see whats going on and gets shot in the stomach too. Gabbi loses consciousness soon and is taken to a room by Miranda and AJ where she is still unconscious until the three are evacuated by SWAT. Season 2 2.01 We Are Broken Gabbi is taken into surgery and the damage is repaired. AJ, Miranda, Bianca and Marisa wait by her bedside after surgery. 2.05 Disparity By Design Gabbi along with everyone goes back to school. 2.09 I Believe In Butterflies Gabbi decides that since she almost died, she is going to live life on the edge. She starts staying out after curfew and Bianca is furious that Gabbi is acting like that. She understands that she almost died, but being reckless is not good or safe. 2.15 Stand Up Gabbi and AJ start a friends-with-benefits relationship. 2.16 Breaking Inside Miranda finds out that Gabbi and AJ have been sneaking around behind her back. 2.19 Recovery Begins Miranda and Gabbi argue over Gabbi and AJ's relationship and finds out that Miranda is in love with AJ. Gabbi then breaks things off with him. 2.20 Day of Reckoning Gabbi is at the party and is later seen in the crowd when Tyler's corpse is taken away. Season 3 3.02 Feeling Alive Lucy confides in Gabbi about her birth mother finding out about her. 3.04 All The Things I Hate (Revolve Around You) Gabbi says goodbye to Lucy when she leaves town with biological mother Maya. 3.05 4 Words (To Choke Upon) Gabbi is ecstatic when she gets a new English teacher that shares the same favorite book as her, The Lost World by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and also hates some of the required reading such as Catcher In The Rye and The Scarlet Letter. 3.07 I Lose Control Gabbi bumps into Aiden when they are out and about in town. They both miss Lucy and form a friendship. 3.08 World So Cold Gabbi continues to hang out with Aiden and after a conversation about the movie they just watched and Aiden kisses her. 3.09 No More Sorrow Aiden confronts Gabbi at school after she is avoiding him. The two discuss the kiss and decide to try out a relationship. 3.10 Fall To Pieces Gabbi and her English teacher discuss The Lost World after class. Things go great until he touches Gabbi's leg. 3.12 Through Tomorrow Gabbi was able to convince Aiden not to tell anyone about their teacher touching her leg. But he has been acting up again but it gets worse causing Aiden to punch him in the face and causing the police to come. Gabbi explains what happened and Aiden isn't arrested but her English teacher is. 3.19 In Fate's Hands Gabbi is walking to Kelly's to meet Aiden when she notices someone is following her. A few men try to talk to her but she avoids them. Aiden is able to get in the middle and a fight is started. Gabbi then runs to Kelly's and gets Mike to call 911. Season 4 4.01 Awake and Alive Gabbi rushes to the hospital and tries to figure out what's happening with Aiden. After Nikolas arrives, the two are informed by Patrick that Aiden got lucky and there was no permanant damage. Gabbi then goes to sit by Aiden to wait for him to wake up. 4.02 Just Hold On and We'll Make It Through Aiden is awake and gives his statement to the police saying he didn't remember their faces. Gabbi later asks him why he lied and Aiden tells her that Spencer's uncle is Sonny Corinthos, he knows what happens to snitches and witnesses. If she wants to live, it's best she forgets what happened. 4.03 The Approaching Curve Aiden is released from the hospital and Gabbi takes him to Kelly's before helping him get settled in at Wyndemere. She later hangs out with him a few days later and notices he is jumpy, Aiden just tells her that he is still a little shook up over the incident. 4.04 The Answer To Everything 4.07 Here I Stand 4.13 Eyes On You Season 5 5.02 Erase This 5.03 Your Love Was a Lie 5.12 The Day That Saved Us 5.16 Feels Like Home 5.18 Broken Mirrors Season 6 6.01 Brick By Boring Brick 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless 6.07 It's Complicated 6.17 Better Than Revenge Season 7 7.01 New Perspective 7.07 Grim Goodbyes and Happy Beginnings 7.08 Come Clean 7.16 Only God Can Judge Me 7.17 Why Is Life Like This 7.19 All I Want is Everything Season 8 8.01 Prayer For The Refugee 8.02 Audience Of One 8.03 End of The Dream 8.04 Together Again 8.08 When Did Things Get So Crazy 8.10 The Game Is Over 8.13 Points of Authority Season 9 9.02 I'm Going Mobile 9.04 Goodbye I'm Sorry 9.09 How Does It Feel 9.13 New Perspective 9.17 Boulevard of Broken Dreams Season 10 10.01 Burned At Both Ends 10.03 We Fall Apart 10.05 This Is Raw. This Is Real. 10.06 The Crow and the Butterfly 10.08 The Heart Is A Hole 10.10 Open Your Eyes 10.13 Hard To Find 10.15 Imperfections 10.18 Keep You With Me 10.20 No News Is Good News Season 11 11.01 To Live and To Lose 11.03 Long Live Us 11.04 You Make Me Sick 11.05 ...And Then She Bled 11.07 Bang The Doldrums 11.09 Wish You Never Met Me 11.12 Revenge & It's Thrills 11.14 Tragedy + Time 11.16 Space Enough To Grow Trivia Quotes Relationships AJ Chandler *Start Up: 2.15 Stand Up *Break Up: 2.19 Recovery Begins **Reason: Gabbi realized Miranda loved AJ Aiden Cassadine *First Attempt **Start Up: 3.09 No More Sorrow **Break Up: 4.07 Here I Stand ***Reason: Aiden was paranoid the gang was coming back *Second Attempt **Start Up: 8.04 Together Again Category:Characters Category:Next Generation